


A short lesson in Japanese

by Konnerkris



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnerkris/pseuds/Konnerkris
Summary: Kirk asks Sulu to teach him Japanese.





	A short lesson in Japanese

“I want you to teach me Japanese.” Kirk said turning away from the science fiction holo the two men were watching. 

“Japanese?” Sulu said the word as if he had never heard it before. 

“I want to be able to talk to your parents at Akiko's wedding.” Kirk explained. 

“Just use the universal translator.” Sulu suggested. 

“I want to put in the effort. I want to prove to them I’m serious about you.” 

“You don’t need to prove that to anyone.” Sulu said with a small grin. 

“Will you teach me?” Kirk asked again. 

“Ok. Here’s lesson one. Aishiteiru wa.” 

“What does that mean.” 

“It means I love you.” Sulu explained and planted his plush lips on Kirk’s. 

After a long moment they pulled apart. 

“That’s not exactly something I can use with your parents.” Kirk protested. 

“Well, here is something else you can’t use with my parents. Horu wa!” 

“What does that mean?” Kirk asked dubiously. 

“It means I’m going to fuck you!” 

～完～


End file.
